pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poké Walker
The Poké Walker is a device that was released with Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. This pedometer based virtual pet allows the player to take any one Pokémon that they have captured in the game and download it onto the Poké Walker from their in game Pokémon storage PC. Players can also get Pokémon and items that can be transferred and used in their game. Usage To access the Poké Walker, the player must have at least one Pokémon in a PC Box and select the CONNECT TO POKÉ WALKER option from the start menu. From there, the player must select a Pokémon from their PC Boxes and select a path. Once the transfer is completed, they will be able to walk around with the Pokémon that they downloaded onto the Poké Walker. Effects Every time the built in pedometer device records 10 steps taken by the player, they receive a Watt (W). Watts are a type of currency that can be used to play minigames and unlock new routes in the Poké Walker. Every time a Pokémon is transferred into the Poké Walker after a long walk, it gains one level. Its happiness increases as you walk with it as well. PokéRadar To use the PokéRadar a player is charged 10 Watts. Once PokéRadar mode is selected 4 patches of grass are shown on screen. One patch of grass is then highlighted at random with an exclamation point. The number of exclamation points range from 1-3 and the aim is to select a higher number of exclamation points. Once selected, a battle will commence or another highlighted section of grass may show up with a higher number of exclamation points. In battle if the player is defeated or defeats the enemy Pokémon without capture, the game will end. Both Pokémon will have only 4 HP, and the player is given three options: Attack, Evade, and Catch which effect the game as follows. *Attack means that the players Pokémon does 1 HP damage to their enemy. Critical hits can occur at random, resulting in 2 HP damage. *Evade is a preemptive dodge of an enemies attack and can be used by either side. If the player uses evade it can heighten the risk of a wild Pokémon running away. *Catch allows the player to throw a Poké Ball at the Pokémon, which will either capture it or cause it to run away. Pokémon with lower health are easier to catch. Dowsing Machine To use the Dowsing Machine a player is charged 3 Watts. The player is shown six patches of grass and has two guesses to find an item hidden in one of them. if the player is unsuccessful, the game will end. If the player is one patch away from finding the item the Dowsing Machine will show a message saying "It's near". if the item is farther than one patch away a message will appear on screen saying "It's far away". Routes Routes are earned when a player meets certain criteria such as gaining a certain number of watts. In every route, when a player chooses the PokeRadar or Dowsing Machine, they have a chance to fight or find one of six Pokémon or 10 specific items associated with that route. Refreshing Field (Already unlocked) Here a player can find: *Doduo (F-8) - Kangaskhan (F-8) - Nidoran (F-5) - Nidoran (M-5) - Pidgey (M-5) - Sentret (F-5). *Revive - Full Heal - Burn Heal - Ice Heal - Chesto Berry - Awakening - Cheri Berry - Parlyz Heal - Oran Berry - Potion. Noisy Forest (Already unlocked) Here a player can find: *Bellsprout (F-8) - Wobbuffet (F-15) - Paras (F-5) - Venonat (M-5) - Spearow (M-5) - Oddish (F-5). *Net Ball - Revive - Green Shard - Ether - Energy Root - EnergyPowder - Big Mushroom - Pecha Berry - TinyMushroom - Cheri Berry. Rugged Road Here a player can find: *Onix (M-9) - Magby (M-9) - Machop (F-7) - Ponyta (F-7) - Geodude (F-8) - Hoothoot (F-6) *PP Up - Hard Stone - Red Shard - Star Piece - Full Heal - Super Repel - Burn Heal - Antidote - Escape Rope - Repel Beautiful Beach Here a player can find: *Psyduck (F-10) - Staryu (n/a-10) - Poliwag (M-7) - Slowpoke (M-7) - Sunkern (F-8) - Wooper (M-6) *Dive Ball - Big Pearl - Blue Shard - Heart Scale - Leppa Berry - Full Heal - Aspear Berry - Soda Pop - Rawst Berry - Fresh Water Suburban Area Here a player can find: *Magnemite (n/a-11) - Elekid (M-11) - Magnemite (n/a-80) - Murkrow (F-11) - Rattata (F-7) - Hoothoot (F-7) *PP Up - Guard Spec. - X Sp. Def - X Special - Dire Hit - X Accuracy - X Speed - X Defend - X Attack - Potion Dim Cave Here a player can find: *Gastly (F-15) - Smoochum (F-12) - Gastly (F-10) - Onix (M-10) - Zubat (F-8) - Machop (F-8) *TM18 (Rain Dance) - Silver Powder - Yellow Shard - Elixir - Persim Berry - Max Potion - Max Ether - Hyper Potion - Ether - Sitrus Berry Blue Lake Here a player can find: *Poliwag (F-15) - Dratini (F-10) - Shellder (F-12) - Krabby (M-12) - Tentacool (F-9) - Goldeen (F-9) *TM11 (Sunny Day) - Net Ball - Dive Ball - Lum Berry - Star Piece - Stardust - Sitrus Berry - Pearl - Leppa Berry - Fresh Water Town Outskirts Here a player can find: *Abra (F-15) - Voltorb (n/a-15) - Grimer (M-13) - Koffing (F-13) - Rattata (F-16) - Furret (M-15) *TM37 (Sandstorm) - Guard Spec. - X Sp. Def - Ultra Ball - Lum Berry - X Attack - Great Ball - X Accuracy - Dire Hit - Poké Ball Hoenn Field (all of the following routes can only be obtained after a player has earned the National Pokédex unless otherwise noted) Here a player can find: *Linoone (F-30) - Skitty (F-30) - Volbeat (M-25) - Illumise (F-25) - Zigzagoon (F-17) - Wurmple (F-15) *Ganlon Berry - Wacan Berry - Passho Berry - Occa Berry - Qualot Berry - Kelpsy Berry - Pomeg Berry - Nanab Berry - Bluk Berry - Razz Berry Warm Beach Here a player can find: *Azurill (F20) - Wailmer (F-31) - Horsea (F-20) - Carvanha (F-26) - Goldeen (F-22) - Magikarp (F-15) *Liechi Berry - Fire Stone - Yellow Shard - Blue Shard - Heart Scale - Big Pearl - Revive - Pearl - Wepear Berry - Fresh Water Volcano Path Here a player can find: *Slugma (F-31) - Meditite (M-32) - Rhyhorn (M-20) - Houndour (M-26) - Geodude (M-29) - Ponyta (F-19) *Apicot Berry - Sun Stone - Moonstone - Flame Orb - Lava Cookie - Revive - Pinap Berry - Red Shard - Ice Heal - Potion Treehouse Here a player can find: *Castform (F-30) - Kecleon (M-30) - Girafarig (F-28) - Stantler (F-28) - Gloom (F-14) - Weepinbell (M-13) *Salac Berry - Calcium - Max Elixir - Max Potion - Max Ether - Ether - Revival Herb - Heal Powder - Energy Root - EnergyPowder Scary Cave Here a player can find: *Marowak (F-30) - Tauros (M-30) - Golbat (M-33) - Natu (F-24) - Machop (M-13) - Gastly (F-15) *Petaya Berry - Iron - Thick Club - Dusk Ball - Blue Shard - Old Gateau - Green Shard - Yellow Shard - Red Shard - Repel Sinnoh Field Here a player can find: *Combee (M-30) - Mime Jr. (F-29) - Shinx (F-33) - Budew (M-30) - Bidoof (F-13) - Kricketot (M-15) *Rare Candy - Full Restore - Max Potion - Repeat Ball - Timer Ball - Revive - Hyper Potion - Full Heal - Nest Ball - Super Potion Icy Mountain Rd. Here a player can find: *Snorunt (F-28) - Snover (M-31) - Sneasel (M-28) - Bronzor (n/a-20) - Mareep (F-15) - Swinub (F-16) *TM07 (Hail) - Yache Berry - Rindo Berry - Icy Rock - Smooth Rock - Heat Rock - Damp Rock - Max Repel - Full Heal - X Defend Big Forest Here a player can find: *Tropius (F-35) - Bonsly (M-30) - Tangela (F-30) - Bibarel (F-30) - Exeggcute (F-17) - Mareep (M-19) *Hondew Berry - Qualot Berry - Bluk Berry - Durin Berry - Big Mushroom - Belue Berry - Honey - Tamato Berry - Grepa Berry - TinyMushroom White Lake Here a player can find: *Misdreavus (F-32) - Chingling (F-31) - Haunter (M-25) - Buizel (M-28) - Chinchou (F-17) - Remoraid (F-19) *TM68 (Giga Impact) - Kebia Berry - Chople Berry - Watmel Berry - Pamtre Berry - Spelon Berry - Nomel Berry - Rabuta Berry - Magost Berry - Cornn Berry Stormy Beach Here a player can find: *Shellos (F-30) - Finneon (F-26) - Seel (F-27) - Magikarp (F-30) - Psyduck (F-22) - Shellder (M-30) *PP Up - Payapa Berry - Coba Berry - Shuca Berry - Tanga Berry - Charti Berry - Heal Ball - Quick Ball - Heart Scale - Fresh Water Resort Here a player can find: *Pikachu (F-30) - Pachirisu (F-33) - Clefairy (F-31) - Jigglypuff (F-30) - Marill (F-25) - Hoppip (F-25) *Luxury Ball - Poké Doll - Fluffy Tail - Moomoo Milk - Honey - Soda Pop - Max Repel - Lemonade - Green Shard - Fresh Water Quiet Cave Here a player can find: *Spiritomb (M-31) - Munchlax (M-33) - Feebas (M-30) - Chingling (F-26) - Golbat (M-33) - Noctowl (F-30) *TM15 (Hyper Beam) - Nugget - TM10 (Hidden Power) - Max Elixir - Big Pearl - Heart Scale - Dusk Ball - Stardust - Pearl - Elixir Beyond the Sea (Obtained through a Pokémon trade in the Global Trade Station) Here a player can find: *Staryu (n/a-14) - Octillery (F-19) - Horsea (M-15) - Corsola (F-16) - Chinchou (F-12) - Remoraid (M-14) *Chilan Berry - Babiri Berry - Colbur Berry - Haban Berry - Kasib Berry - Kelpsy Berry - Pamtre Berry - Spelon Berry - Pomeg Berry - Stardust Night Sky's Edge (Obtained from a special event Jirachi) Here a player can find: *Clefairy (M-8) - Jigglypuff (M-10) - Zubat (M-9) - Hoothoot (F-6) - Geodude (M-5) - Onix (F-5) *TM29 (Psychic) - Moonstone - Rare Bone - Star Piece - Green Shard - Yellow Shard - Red Shard - Blue Shard - Pearl - Stardust Yellow Forest (Obtained through an event) Here a player can find: *Pikachu (M-15) - Pikachu (F-14) - Pikachu (M-13) - Pikachu (F-12) - Pikachu (M-10) - Pikachu (F-10) *Light Ball - Thunder Stone - Miracle Seed - Big Root - Aspear Berry - Rawst Berry - Pecha Berry - Chesto Berry - Cheri Berry - Big Mushroom Rally (Obtained through an event) Here a player can find: *Chatot (M-15) - Sableye (F-15) - Pikachu (F-10) - Croagunk (M-10) - Buneary (F-5) - Pachirisu (M-5) *Yellow Flute - Max Repel - Elixir - Pearl - Max Repel - Super Potion - Escape Rope - Paralyz Heal - Oran Berry - Potion Sightseeing (Obtained through an event) Here a player can find: *Eevee (M-10) - Torchic (M-10) - Poliwhirl (F-15) - Pelipper (M-15) - Pikachu (F-8) - Meowth (M-10) *Rare Candy - Old Gateau - Energy Root - EnergyPowder - Moomoo Milk - Fresh Water - Soda Pop - Lemonade - Lava Cookie - Honey Winner's Path (Obtained through an event) Here a player can find: *Beldum (n/a-5) - Munchlax (M-5) - Horsea (M-5) - Duskull (M-5) - Magikarp (M-5) - Bronzor (n/a-5) *Focus Sash - Choice Scarf - Choice Band - Choice Specs - Power Herb - White Herb - Sitrus Berry - Lum Berry - Persim Berry - Chesto Berry Amity Meadow (Obtained through an event) Here a player can find: *Elekid (M-5) - Magby (M-5) - Smoochum (F-5) - Happiny (F-5) - Cleffa (F-5) - Igglybuff (M-5) *Electirizer - Magmarizer - Sun Stone - Moonstone - Oval Stone - Star Piece - Moomoo Milk - Lemonade - Soda Pop - Fresh Water Notes *The Poké Walker is often compared to the Pokémon Pikachu pedometer series. *Alternate versions of all Pokémon are shown on the Poke Walker including Giratina's origin form and the Notch Eared Pichu. Shaymin's sky form is the only alternate form that's omitted because of the requirements for its activation. *The Poké Walker comes with two backings, with one being a belt clip and the other as just a plain backing with copyright information. *The Poké Walker works very similarly to the Poké Ball Plus, which came out in 2017 for the Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee games. Gallery Pokewalker Menu.jpg|The Poke Transfer screen of a HeartGold or SoulSilver game's Poke Walker menu. Pokewalker use.jpg|A diagram of a Poke Walker and its use. Pokewalker Features.jpg|A listing of the Poke Walkers features. Pokewalker Insides.jpg|Poke Walker insides. Pokewalker cartridge innards.jpg|The circuitry of a HeartGold/SoulSilver cartridge illustrating how it connects to the Poke Walker. Pokewalker connectivity.jpg|A Poke Walker connecting to a HeartGold or SoulSilver cartridge. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Handheld Pokémon Devices Category:Device Category:Pokémon Toys Category:Generation IV